


bright eyes, gentle hands

by HazelnutShippingCo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Foreshadowing, Free Verse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelnutShippingCo/pseuds/HazelnutShippingCo
Summary: A portrait painted in poetryof a brief reunion between missions.





	bright eyes, gentle hands

bright eyes  
gentle hands  
careful claws  
tracing patters  
over skin exposed   
scarred and healed  
and healing still  
distant starlight  
softly shimmering  
fine white hair  
to silver filaments  
silken and scented  
centering senses  
on the only warmth  
in endless night  
brief respite  
from war’s void  
sacred and savored  
and slipping away  
moment by moment  
breath by breath  
lithesome limbs  
lingering, entangled  
embracing comfort  
in the time that remains  
the last light  
before the dark  
bright eyes  
until their closing


End file.
